


What Shall we do with a Drunk Space Pirate

by ProcrastinatingAuthor



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Violence, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, can this be considered a songfic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingAuthor/pseuds/ProcrastinatingAuthor
Summary: The stories behind each verse of Drunk Space PiratesCh.1 - Throw him in the brig with a Slavering Moon Beast(This won't have consistent uploads)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	What Shall we do with a Drunk Space Pirate

“Well someone’s going to have to deal with it,” 

There was a loud bang as the small window looking into the brig was shot with a greenish substance, preceded by a loud mix of a roar and a caw.  
The group looked to Jonny, who was leaning against the wall, a bottle of whiskey loose in his grip. As currently the most drunk and most recent to bemoan the lack of entertainment around the ship, he was unanimously elected for the job.  
“Alright,” He said pushing off the wall, taking a swig of the empty whiskey bottle as though it might've been hiding more liquid, before dropping it absentmindedly, shattering to pieces behind him. Half sauntering, half stumbling, Jonny pulled out his gun, giving an exaggerated bow towards the group before heading into the brig. 

The gunshots and Jonny’s recognizable manic laughter could be heard muffled through the walls, accompanied by what they assumed were the screams of the beast. If one were to look through the window inside, they would see the splatters of purple and red blood against the walls as the fight continued. 

“Does he have to make such a mess?” Brian questioned with a sigh. “He could have finished this ages ago.” 

As if because of his complaint, a final loud shot rang out accompanied with a large burst of purple. The screams and laughter died out and there were a few squelches before Jonny returned. His head looked slightly off center - as if maybe his neck had been broken - hair and clothes thoroughly stained purple, but he still had a wide manic smile.  
In his hands, being held up by one of its ears, was its head, unevenly severed and leaving a trail of blood as Jonny walked through the hall.

“So, who wants the head?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yepppp like most, tma has led me to mechanisms.  
> Do I know how to write these characters? Nope. Will drunk space pirates just end up being, dumb shit Jonny specifically has done drunk? Most likely. Did I write this instead of learning? Definitely.  
> I'm sure my descriptions of a "brig" are incorrect, google couldn't really show me a good photo so I have essentially no clue what it means (my only other frame of reference is from Wolf359 sooo) 
> 
> On a real note, I found about six different verses, but I have no clue when those parts will be written or if they will at all. Had this idea out of the blue one morning and wrote it during one of my classes, so the rest of the chapters are a bit of a mystery so far--  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed, thank you so much for reading and as always, concrit accepted as long as it's polite.  
> Tumblr - @readingwriter92  
> (Also big thx to my beta who makes my stuff legible!)


End file.
